With the advent of the mobile Internet era, the number of smart mobile devices continues to rise. Among the numerous mobile devices, mobile phones are undoubtedly the most common and portable mobile terminal devices. At present, functions of the mobile phones are extremely diverse, one of which is high-quality music. Therefore, speakers for playing sound are widely used in today's smart mobile devices.
A speaker in the related art includes a holder, a magnetic circuit unit received in the holder, a vibration unit received in the holder, and an electrical connection member received in the holder and electrically connected to the vibration unit. The magnetic circuit unit is used to drive the vibration unit to vibrate and emit sound. The magnetic circuit unit includes a magnetic frame and a magnet assembled on the magnetic frame and forming a magnetic gap with the magnetic frame. The vibration unit includes a diaphragm used to vibrate and emit sound, and a voice coil having one end connected to the diaphragm and another end inserted into the magnetic gap. By applying a current to the voice coil through an external circuit of the electrical connection member, the voice coil vibrates by being subjected to the Lorentz force in the magnetic field, and drives the diaphragm to vibrate and emit sound.
However, in the related art, generally only one surface between the electrical connection member and the voice coil of the speaker is bonded, such that the bonding strength is insufficient, which makes it easy for detachment to occur between the electrical connection member and the voice coil when the voice coil severely vibrates, thereby affecting the acoustic performance of the speaker.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new speaker to solve the above problems.